Jumping off Buildings
by crepes
Summary: Yuki thought being the president was hard..but that was before he met her. What do you do when you almost experience death by door? What CAN you do when you see the person who yanked it open? What the hell should you do when they decide to jump off? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Accidental meetings!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine and I'm not too ashamed to admit that I could never draw that consistently or write and draw something so well…this is all I am capable of.

So suing is not necessary!

Yuki strolled the school halls, his eyes drifting to fro inspecting each side of the hallway. It was quiet and truthfully quite boring but he couldn't be happier. Thinking back to only a few minutes before when he had still been in the school defense forces room where Nabe had once again decided to write down and discuss the colors of each member. It was once again getting quite loud and insults were flying.

So when the topic of patrol came up Yuki quickly but quietly agreed to the task and was now enjoying his freedom from the idiocy. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings merely letting his feet guide him down the halls and hopefully his feet were avoiding spitballs and gum too.

His mind drifting he was caught very unaware when the door in front of him quickly slammed open but thankfully all the training and fighting with Kyo had helped create superior reflexes and he managed to move his body back enough to barley miss the assault though he still landed on the floor.

Looking up he saw two people standing there oblivious to his predicament. The first was an elderly gentleman with graying hair and glasses who looked like he was at the end of his rope with the other person and Yuki quickly recognized him as one of the teachers that he had introduced himself to as president. Mr.Goji wasn't it? That thought was quickly smothered as he focused his attention onto the other person standing there.

Standing there was boy or was it a girl? A girl. Definitely. As soon he heard her interesting argument and he quickly came to realization why her teacher and her had gone into the hall. She was loud …and blunt.

"You stupid prick! I have EVERY right to wear the guy's uniform! I don't care if it breaks the rules! Screw the rules because I refuse to wear that Thing you guys call a skirt…I mean I've seen longer belts and I'm dead serious. You better get your head checked if you think for one second that I'm gonna give into the school boards sick fantasy perversions…besides if a guy can wear the girls uniform why cant I do the same for the guys. Where's the equality?"

Mr. Goji looked pretty taken aback and shocked. No wonder no one had probably ever spoken to him in such away and it seemed he wasn't prepared for this and at a loss for words. She seemed unfazed by the reaction and instead stood there: her short blonde hair was tufted up and wild looking as if though only moments before her fingers had run through it in a wild dash of frustration. And her blue eyes were livid with emotion. He could see the fire in her eyes and only a blind man wouldn't be able to tell that her mood was far from fair.

"That is no way to talk to a teacher young lady and I'm ordering you to go to the principle right this moment. You have broken quite a few rules today along with your clothing choice that outburst too has cost you."

Yuki blinked. It seemed Mr. Goji had gotten his bearings back and Yuki was even more surprised to see her go, her head bowed down the hall in the direction of the office.

Suddenly turning she directed her vision to Mr.Goji and the look she gave him wiped the smirk off his face.

"Fuck you and your rules. Screw you people you don't know fuck and your crazy if you think that anything you will every say will ever mean worth a shit to me."

Then giving him a dark grin and a choice finger she made her way down the hall leaving a dazed teacher and president behind.

There the first chapter is done! First thing I've posted in a while. I someone will check it out and I'd love to get some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter two...

Disclaimer: Dont own The manga, the idea the Anime. I own nothing but this story.

Yuki watched as mr.Goji turned back into the classroom slamming th e door and muttering obscenities Yuki was able to pick out fragment such as "...gonna retire...tell...principle.." and wisely decided that this was not the time to greet him.

Turning his attention to the inrational female he watched her leave. Her short blonde hair swishing back with the force of her steps and his eyes caught a glimpse odark ebony among the mass of golden tresses.

Anyone els would have been amazed had they not gonr to yhis school with the sohmas and a choice few others. Being a sohma he saw nothing wierd with this hairstyle , i mean he was sorrunded not to mention related to people with interesting hair colors...but he knew their's were natural was hers? Then again mabye she was dying her hair blonde one day and forget a piece.

She stopped suddenly as if sensing his eyes on her and turned toward him a smile –not a wicked " I'm going to kill you, chop you up and then use your skull as a lamp" but instead it was more like a a quiet forlorn smile. Her hand reached out and opened and closed pulling back to her body in a gesture that clearly said "Follow me. "

Yuki didn't know why but yet it was as if his feet were walking on their own and soon he was walking behind her.

'I'm just trying to avoid the council… that's all' Yuki thought as he watched her. He saw the door leading to the roof up ahead and expected her to go up there and she did.

Not once while they walked did she look back at him again or even acknowledge his presence but yet he walked on.

Yuki's Point Of View

'Why did she tell me to follow her if she wont even speak to me. Her manners are as horrible as those of that damned cat or black Haru but now she's so quiet… Why are we on the roof anyway? Earlier she exploded at poor Mr. Goji and now she just stands there in the light of the sun. She looks so tranquil.' "Why did you ask me to follow you?" I ask her. She turns to me her eyes blurry with tears.

"Oh Yuki I love you! I've always loved you! For years I've watched you to afraid to tell you ….oh please be my boyfriend!" she shouts coming closer to me her eyes begging. ' Wahhhhhhhhh! My mind screams I didn't expect that….not at all. What can I say? I don't feel the same way.

Her Point Of View

'He's such an ass. Like I would ever love him. He thinks that I'm just like all his other little fan bitches…haha too bad for you asshole!' I yank myself back from him just as he's about to speak…no doubt rejecting me but heh who cares? Pointing my finger at him I laugh dryly and look at him. my eyes glinting with sarcasm and hate. "Your such a stupid and conceited bastard! Bet you thought I was serious huh? I bet you thought that I would fall to your feet like all those ignorant chicks huh well too bad. The only reason I actually brought you up here was to see if you'd follow. So sorry to burst your bubble but I don't love you…. and never will!"

Normal Point of View Again

Yuki stood there in shock and embarrassment. His anger quickly emerged and without even sparing her a glance he quickly turned to leave.

"Stop" Yuki turned toward her still seething. She stood there on the edge of the roof her hair blowing her face turned to the edge away from him. "If you leave I'll jump!"

Yuki doubted that she or anyone would be that crazy and so he coldly responded his mind still on his injured pride "Then jump." His hand was on the doorknob when he heard a scraping noise turning around his eyes met hers the second her feet left the landing and gravity began to claim her. "Bye Jackass. See you in hell! " She shouted laughter in her voice and then as if she thought she could fly she spread her arms and began to fall.

He ran to the ledge like a mad man and tried to grab her but she was too far down and not to mention she looked away from him and refused to stretch her hand out and instead chose to laugh as she came closer to the floor.

Her body made a muffled impact because of the grass on which she landed and her rolling technique that might have saved her from dieing.

Yuki looked down in shock as her body lay still and blood began to trickle from her head into her eyes Her eyes were closed and he couldn't tell if she was breathing from up here.

"Are you alright?" he cried down to her his cries desperate. No answer.

He didn't waste a second and instead raced to the door and down the stairs as fast as he could. Sprinting down the halls he apologized to all the students he was knocking into in his rush to reach her. Of course this caused some attention I mean this was the president playing bowling ball with the pins of the school population.

Soon the word began to spread as he kept running and within a few seconds a "Female Flinging Frenzy" was created –F.F.F. for short- resulting in masses of female students flinging themselves at their Prince so that they could "accidentally" touch him and have him ACTUALLY talk to him.

After struggling though this for ten minutes he finally made it to where the girl was laying. Yuki tried shaking her and waking her. She didn't react other to let out a small moan. He noticed that she was still bleeding and that a small puddle of blood was soaking into the grass and seeping into her hair. Alarmed her picked her up and began to make his way to the nurse.

While walking he heard her moan and so looked down at her his face worried. Her eyes opened and it was clear to tell that she was dazed. Looking up at him she smiled and quietly said "Hey Purp. Le…ets go pick some flowers kay?" Confused he just gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright as soon as your better". She smiled and gave a small yawn while questioning him "You promise?" "Yes."

Yuki's Point Of View

She has so many mood swings. I just don't get it. Was it the fall that caused her behavior or was it just normal for her? Besides why Purp? When she was talking she looked so innocent. Was this her form of a nickname? She won't stop bleeding… I have to hurry.

Normal Point Of View

Yuki finally made it to the nurse though not before earning a few stares and well fan club glares. Not for their precious Prince of course but for that girl who thought she had the right to be carried by him. How dare she. They remembered to corner and kill later.

Opening the door he looked around for the nurse. "Hello can I help you?" came the sweet tempered call from across the room. The curtain pulled back and out walked the nurse Miss.Guérisseur. Yuki recognized her from earlier in the year when the principal had introduced her and told them that she had moved here from France to live in Japan.

"What happened to her?' She asked as soon as she noticed her lying in his arms.

Yuki thought quickly and decided that saying she jumped off the roof was not a good idea.

"She was walking and then suddenly tripped down the stairs."

"Oh I see." She replied though not sounding quite convinced. "Lay her on the bed while I wash her wounds and bandage her." Yuki complied and watched as she washed her head –a giant gash on her temple and bruising all along her face- and bandaged her head.

"Yuki Sohma would you please wait beyond the curtain " she asked while turning to get some supplies. Yuki who was shocked that she knew his name just nodded and turned to go sit on one of the benches pulling the curtain closed behind him.

When his eyes had watched the clock for forty-five minutes and he thought that he would fall asleep for sure the curtain was drawn aside an Mrs. Guérisseur came out. "How is she?" Yuki asked.

She stood there and looked back to where the girl lay. "This information should only be told to her parents…but considering the circumstance and since you waited so patiently and so long I will tell you."

Yuki stood there his heart pounding and his ears alert. 'Was she o.k?' If not wasn't it his fault? He was the one who told her to jump. 'What if she died …would they blame him?

Would her parents? Would Thoru? Would she….? Then he realized he didn't even know her name. Would he have to look at her gravestone to learn what it was?

The nurse looked at Yuki her eyes worried and slowly spoke " She has…

To be continued..

Ended it at a cliffhanger. If you want to see what's wrong with her review and if you have any ideas about what it might be tell me love to see what your thinking…

Thanks for reading..


End file.
